Chuck E. Cheese Yells at 20 Villains
Bela: Well... well... well... the little human and his pet! * Ripslinger: Hey, look who made it! It's a duster. * Dusty Crophopper: Hey. * Ripslinger: You know, having you here is a nice vehicle-interest story. * Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! * Sunset Shimmer: *growls* Oh yes, she's so VERY special! * Aunt Sarah: Merciful heavens! * Bellwether: Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way! * Guard#1: Are you hungry, Jesus? * Guard#2: WE WANT FOOD! * (Indominus Rex roaring) * Thunderclap: Well, look who got relevated! * Mr. Waternoose: I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way! * Henry: Keep your hands straight, you imbecile! Maybe you should go make yourself useful. * Mr. Gus: What's Going On? We Thought Someone Who's Trying To Break In. * Rasputin: Mark my words, you and your family will die with in the 4th night. * Hans: I, on the other hand, and the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction. * Madame Medusa: You get down there and find the big diamond, or you'll never see that teddy again! * Queen Beryl: I'll soon have Queen Serenity begging for mercy. * The Queen of Hearts: (To Chuck E. Cheese) All ways here in my ways! * Lady Tremaine: You may have danced with him. You may even have thought it was love. But the slipper fits Anastasia and that's who he's marrying. * Kai: It took me five hundred years to take Ooway's chi! I'll have yours if it takes me five hundred more! * Scarlet Overkill: And so help me. I never want to see another one of your goofy buttered faces ever again! * Chuck E. Cheese: (Losing his temper) All right everyone stop! I say the word, stop! Or else I'll cover you like a tray of pizzas on ALL OF YOU!!!!! * (Bela look shocked) * (Ripslinger look shocked) * (Frollo look shocked) * (Sunset Shimmer looks shocked) * (Aunt Sarah looks shocked) * (Bellwether look shocked) * (The Guards shocked) * (Indominus Rex look shocked) * (Thunderclap look shocked) * (Mr. Waternoose look shocked) * (Henry look shocked) * (Mr. Gus look shocked) * (Rasputin look shocked) * (Hans look shocked) * (Madame Medusa look shocked) * (Queen Beryl look shocked) * (The Queen of Hearts covers her mouth) * (Lady Tremaine look shocked) * (Kai look shocked) * (Scarlet Overkill look shocked) Category:Shut Up Bela Category:Shut Up Ripslinger Category:Shut Up Frollo Category:Shut Up Sunset Shimmer Category:Shut Up Aunt Sarah Category:Shut Up Bellwether Category:Shut Up Guards Category:Shut Up Indominus Rex Category:Shut Up Thunderclap Category:Shut Up Mr. Waternoose Category:Shut Up Henry Category:Shut Up Mr. Gus Category:SHUT UP Rasputin Category:Shut Up Hans Category:Shut Up Madame Medusa Category:SHUT UP QUEEN BERYL Category:Shut Up Queen of Hearts Category:Shut Up Lady Tremaine Category:Shut Up Kai Category:Shut Up Scarlet Overkill